


Fangan Ronpa: Summer Camp of Eternal Despair

by Ludovico_Technique



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: American Hope's Peak, Canon-Typical Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Despair camp, I tried to get some minority representation in, Multi, POV First Person, Possible relationship developments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovico_Technique/pseuds/Ludovico_Technique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Black, a below average kid with a few above average skills, is invited to attend the sister school of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. When he accepts the offer, however, he gets thrown into a twisted joke with fourteen talented strangers. They're given a choice: spend the rest of their lives in this summer camp or kill each other.</p><p>American Hope's Peak, lots of OCs, canon-typical violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in about a year and also my first attempt at Dangan Ronpa. Jay's been kind of awkward for me to write (he's also just a pretty awkward guy) but I tried doing this in several different POVs and this was the one that made the most sense to me. Just an introduction for tonight, I'll post the first chapter sometime before Sunday. Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

I guess I'd always been a little different from the other kids. Even when I was little I was quiet. Most of my early memories are of my dad taking me hunting and fishing, typical little boy things I guess. Even though my childhood was normal for the most part I had trouble making friends. As I got older people continued to drift away from my, but I was never bothered since it allowed me more time for my hunting. I put more focus and energy into what had started as a simple hobby. Eventually I figured out the amount of kills I had was way above average. I never had a bad season. Put simply, it was my only talent and interest.

Soon most of my time and energy was spent on it. Even though my dad had only started me out with deer, I took it into my own hands and moved onto other game. Even managed to get a bear on my own once, though I wouldn't recommend trying that at all. More and more of my time was spent in the woods, and eventually my grades started to suffer. I ended up failing so bad and just skipping summer school was a terrible choice on my part. So I repeated, eighth grade. My grandmother started making sure I went to school and did my homework, and while I hated being treated like a child, I managed to get into high school, albeit a year older and taller than the rest of my class.

While all this happened, I was still excelling at my 'hobby.' I broke several state records and then broke those. I managed to break a national record even. I didn't really think about it too much, but when I did all I could feel was unfamiliar pride. There wasn't any particular reason I was good at it. Maybe my eyes and ears were better than average. Whenever I'd overhear someone complaining about spending hours in the woods without even seeing anything, I thought they must not be looking hard enough. When I found out that was a common enough thing, I wasn't sure if I was abnormal or they were. It wasn't that I didn't have bad days like that. They were just less frequent. Nothing I shot was ever killed for just sport, mind you. Before high school, I was already helping to put food on the table.

Our town didn't have seperate middle and high schools. It was all one building with one side mainly for middle school and one mainly for high school. We were low budget and kind of a joke, and as far as anyone could figure me and my little sister were both going to be freshmen the next year. Apparently that wasn't the plan. I was accepted into Noah's Ark Academy under the title of Ultimate Hunter.

Noah's Ark was one of many attempts to copy the system of Hope's Peak, that famous school in Japan. Since Hope's Peak started, it almost immediately gained a reputation and there were many attempts from many countries to immitate it. There were two things that set Noah's Ark apart though: it was the first American attempt, and the only successful one. It managed to emulate the system of the Japanese school while still being more than just a copycat or a shallow attempt to make money. After several decades, it was officially recognized by Hope's Peak and declared a sister school or something. It became an important part of American culture. Most people's childhood heroes were alumni, and the annual lottery gave average kids hope during the summer, the small possibility of getting in to the best high school in the nation constantly in the back of their minds. And I had got in because I was good with a gun.

Believe it or not, I actually thought of denying the invitation. I had never been away from home for longer than a couple days, and the thought of going hundreds or thousands of miles away from the only place I'd ever lived was unsettling. There were lot's of things to consider though. For one, I had no goals yet, and being around people who's career choices weren't something like mines or logging might help. Another thing was I was probably going nowhere with my average grades from a below average high school. This was the best chance I could hope for.

So I accepted.

I wish I'd known what I was really signing up for.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to falling asleep in the woods, but this is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a week late and I had more but no time to type it but it's here! Marching band and school kinda kicked my ass and left me with no time for this...  
> Edit: I'm crying a little because I forgot to edit the chapter before posting I'm sorry to anyone that read that wreck. I need like a month off of school just to relax I swear.

_…_ _Why does this bed feel wrong?_

_Wait … Did I fall asleep in the woods again? What time is it?_

I opened my eyes and was nearly blinded by the sun coming through the leaves. When I tried to cover my eyes with my arm I found that it was covered in a thick black material. Apparently I was sleeping in the woods in the summer wearing my worn winter coat. Okay.

I sat up, which was a bad idea. A searing pain shot through my head. I held it in my hands for who knows how long while staring down at my jeans and boots. I wasn't sure what I'd fallen asleep in, but it probably wasn't this.

After the pain in my head faded a little, I decided to look around. My heart nearly stopped when I did. I was in woods, but not my woods. Definitely not my woods. Everything was unfamiliar and just _wrong._ The trees, the layout of the land, even the types of plants, just _wrong._ I think my breathing stopped.

Eventually I came back to my senses. I realized that sitting on the ground panicking wasn't going to help anything. So I pulled myself to my feet, and, ignoring the pain the movement brought to my head, started walking, hoping I'd find some kind of landmark. While I walked, I tried to remember the last thing I did. I was... I was getting on a plane, heading for Noah's Ark Academy. After that, nothing about the ride or landing or anything. Total blank.

I stopped. Where was my stuff? My bags were nowhere in sight ( _you're in the goddamn woods you would have noticed something like that as soon as you woke up_ ) and a quick pocket check showed my phone was gone too. The word “kidnapping” crossed my mind, but that was crazy. Out of all the incoming students, I was probably the least valuable. There was the heiress to a multimillion dollar corporation, the violinist grandson to a wealthy family, hell even the cop they'd accepted would probably be worth more than me. My family wouldn't even be able to give a ransom anyway. Besides, what kind of idiot kidnaps a hunter and puts them in the woods?

A rustling sound from behind me interrupted my thoughts. I turned slowly, hoping not to scare it away if it turned out to just be an animal.

It was a little girl, about five foot even. She walked with her head slightly down and her hands in front of her. She wore a loose shirt and long skirt with sandals and a blanket looking thing – a shawl, maybe? – around her shoulders, really impractical for being in the woods. There were leaves stuck in her long twin braids, and when she glanced up I saw that her eyes were clouded over. She had a red and white stick in her hand. What was a blind girl doing wandering around the forest?

“Is someone there?” she asked, voice trembling slightly. “Where am I?”

“I'm here,” I said, frowning at the sound of my voice. I hadn't liked it before, and now you could tell I didn't use it much.

“Where's 'here'? Who are you?”

She moved a little closer, cautiously tapping the ground in front of her. She stopped when the tip hit my shoe.

“My name's Jay,” I said, kneeling down a little. The height difference was ridiculous. “Jay Black.”

“Oh, aren't you the hunter?” she said, sounding more curious than scared now. "I'm Allegra Piccoli.”

Her name sounded kind of familiar. It didn't take very long to place it.

“You were going to Noah's Ark too, weren't you? Ultimate Clear-something or other?”

She smiled, glad to be recognized even if I couldn't really remember the word. “I'm a clairvoyant.”

I really didn't want to admit I had no idea what that was, but the word “What?” came out before I could stop it.

“I can tell the future. I'd offer to tell yours, but the atmosphere here's not really right for it. Maybe later?”

“Maybe,” I agreed. I wasn't too sure about the legitimacy but it couldn't really hurt anything.

“Anyway, it's nice to meet you!” She smiled.

“Same.”

Allegra seemed to be forgetting that we were in a strange place with no memory of how we'd gotten there. I stood back up and looked around, which proved useless. Still nothing.

“Allegra, what's the last thing you remember before you woke up?” I asked.

“How'd you know I woke up here?”

“That's what happened to me.”

“Oh! Um...” she looked up in thought. “I remember my grandma was driving me to the airport so we could get to the school.”

I nodded. “Last thing I was doing was getting on a plane.”

“So where are we, Jay?”

“Middle of the woods.”

“Why?”

“Not sure. I was just gonna walk til I got out.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Sure.” Of course. I wasn't going to just walk away and leave her stranded. Who the hell would? “Let's go this way.”

She grabbed my hand, which caught me off guard, but I took a deep breath and we started off in the same direction I'd been heading. I was getting a little scared at this point, but Allegra just seemed happy to have someone else with her. She talked about the most mundane things, which was oddly calming. She almost reminded me of my sister before we started fighting all the time, except Jonah was still bratty then.

I was so busy trying to listen to her talk and watch the area at the same time that I didn't notice the boy on the ground until I stepped on his stomach.

He gasped as his eyes flew open. Despite the chocking sounds he made, as soon as he saw other people he jumped to his feet.

“ _Zdravstvuyte_ ! _Ya_ Dmitri Bosko, violinist!”

“I wasn't asking.”

This one I remembered right away. Not only was he a famous violinist, he was also a decent composer and skilled with other instruments. Because of his young age and good looks, he'd gotten a teen following as well as the traditional classical fans, and was reportedly starting something of a classical music revival among youth.

I wasn't sure what I expected from the Ultimate Violinist, but it wasn't this. He was pale, with hay colored hair with a chunk of his bangs dyed green. He was wearing red pants with combat boots and a leather jacket, with several piercings in each ear and two below his lip. I guess I'd expected something fancier maybe?

“Ah, don't tell me!” he said, nearly loud enough to cause an echo. He closed his eyes, then said, “You're Allegra Piccoli, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, and Jay Black, the Ultimate Hunter, yes?”

“Wow, you know who we are?” Allegra sounded amazed.

“Of course! I looked up all my classmates,” he boasted. “Not that it was needed, since some of you are quite famous. The accuracy of your predictions is beyond belief, and you've even gotten offers for your own TV show, though nothing's been confirmed yet.”

“That's weird,” I muttered.

“You,” he continued, looking at me, “have broken five records in your state, one national one, and came very close to a second national one. You failed a grade because of your devotion to hunting and have rejected several offers to join various hunting clubs because you don't believe in trophy hunting.”

“Don't do that again,” I said before changing the subject. “Do you remember how you got here?”

The violinist looked around, apparently realizing where he was for the first time.

“What the hell?” he said, still too loud. “I was just getting on a bus to-”

“To get to Noah's Ark Academy,” Allegra finished. “That's what me and Jay remember too.”

“So we've been kidnapped?” He gave a nervous smile. “That's insane.”

“What else could this be?” I asked.

“Okay, but maybe-”

Whatever Dmitri was going to say was lost as a shrill sound filled the air, similar to microphone feedback.

“Upupu... attention brats! All campers need to gather under the pavilion in twenty minutes for introductions and announcements! And since even our outdoorsman can't find his way to camp, I'm going to have to turn on the signs! Maybe next time you all won't be so hopeless!”

There was silence for maybe three seconds before anyone spoke.

“What the hell?” The words came out before I could really think about them.

“Did – did that thing just say 'campers'?” Dmitri asked. The corner of his mouth twitched and he started fiddling with the details on his jacket.

“I've never been to camp. I don't think it's supposed to be like this though,” Allegra said.

“It's not.”

“What did he mean by signs?”

Just as the question was being asked, the electric buzzing sound of light bulbs came on. Big arrow signs with lights around the edges like the kind that would point out restaurants lit up even though it couldn't have been later than two or three. On each of the signs there was a picture of something that was maybe a panda? I wasn't sure, but whoever drew it clearly didn't have much talent.

“What happened?” Allegra asked. She squeezed my hand a little tighter.

“There are lit up signs,” I explained briefly. “We should probably go.”

“Whoever kidnapped us is trying to herd us somewhere like cattle and you wanna go?” Dmitri said in disbelief.

“Something bad might happen if we don't.”

“Something worse could happen if we do!”

“Do we really have time to fight?”

“Fine.”

The signs continued on for awhile. There was no conversation as we walked, and eventually the electric signs disappeared and were replaced by the typical wooden signs you'd expect to see at a camp. A worn dirt path developed and we walked on that for a few minutes before we saw two girls ahead. Once they noticed us, they came over.

“Are you lost too?” the shorter of the two asked.

“It looks like it,” Dmitri said, still looking like he was about to have a panic attack but managing to swallow it down. “Did you two wake up in the forest with a chunk of your memory missing?”

“Yes. Were you three supposed to go to Noah's Ark too?”

“Yeah!” Allegra said. “My name's Allegra Piccoli. I'm a clairvoyant”

“Ah. I'm Kiki Benenati.”

She was only a little taller than Allegra, and I think that might have just been a mix of her hair and the platform shoes she was wearing. This was the third person I'd seen today that was not dressed for being in the woods and by far the worst too. I wasn't really sure what I was looking at to be honest. She had dark skin and eyes, with dark hair pulled up in two high twin tails secured with ribbons. She wore a blue and pink dress with a poofy skirt and a lot of frilly parts and ribbons. All I could think was she looked like one of my sister's porcelain dolls, but much bigger and I wasn't really sure what to make of it.

“Right, the Ultimate Lolita!” Dmitri said, doing this again. “You've got a huge internet following and have inspired many trends in the subculture.”

“That's right.” She smiled.

“Isn't _Lolita_ a book?” I asked, trying to figure out what this was supposed to be.

“Jay... no, it's nothing like the book. It's just fashion.”

We introduced ourselves briefly before Dmitri turned to the other girl and smiled, seeming to be a little calmer now.

“Ah, I recognize you,” he said. “A-”

“My name's Ada Sokolof and I skate and that's all.”

The words were said quickly, cutting off Dmitri, who blinked and closed his mouth. Like Kiki, Ada had darker skin, but that was the only thing they had in common appearance wise. Her eyes were lighter, almost orange in this light, and she had dyed white hair under a purple hat. Her clothes were loose, a black t-shirt with a long-sleeved orange shrit underneath and baggy cargo pants.

“Well, let's continue,” Kiki said with another smile. I wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a part of her look or whatever, but the smiles didn't seem quite real.

We eventually made it out of the woods into a clearing. In front of us was,well, a camp. Two rows of cabins, a pavilion on a little hill, a small building with a blue tin roof and a long one with only one floor. All of the buildings were wood, with signs in front of them probably saying what they were.

“Come on, Ada,” Kiki said. She walked quickly towards the pavilion with Ada following, head slightly down.

“We should go too, yes?” Dmitri said. “They said pavilion?”

“He did, so let's hurry up and go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about four of the Ultimates introduced and only two sprites done, plus I need to do one for Jay ;_; I'm getting there though.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing about the 'Noah's Ark' thing. I'm personally agnostic and I don't see the school as having a strong religious focus. The name I had originally chosen was something lame like "Rosewood Career Academy" or something of that nature, and my dad was watching a movie about the Bible and the story of Noah was on and it just clicked somewhere in my half-asleep brain.  
> Probably unimportant but I don't want to risk offending anyone with the Biblical reference.


End file.
